villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eye Guy
Eye Guy is an eye monster created by Finster on Rita's orders and a villain from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. He is voiced by Richard Cansino. History Rita had once employed Eye Guy's skills on Redna 2 to capture incredibly bright children to use their intelligence for evil. Eye Guy was one of Rita's favorite monsters and Eye Guy seemed to show some attraction and loyalty to her, calling her "lovely" and "a sight for sore eyes". Eye Guy had an array of energy beam attacks he could launch from his various eyes and could reassemble himself if blown apart. Eye Guy's mission was to capture a highly-intelligent child so Rita Repulsa could absorb their intelligence. Eye Guy captured Billy's friend Willie and was challenged by the Power Rangers. Eye Guy proved to be invulnerable to their Power Blaster and had them on the ropes until Billy destroyed his main eye. Grown to giant size by Rita, Eye Guy was destroyed by the Megazord, freeing the child before Rita could get to him. Sometime later when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated which then vanished when they were about to touch the Rangers. One of these illusions was Eye Guy. However, all of the monsters vanished when the six Ranger teens stood their ground. Eye Guy later returned in "The Wedding" three-part story in season two as one of the monsters to fight the captured the Power Rangers in the Spectre Theater, primarily fighting the Yellow Ranger in part two. Eye Guy left the Rangers briefly to attend Rita and Zedd's wedding, where he brought them a caged spider as a gift for "either a decoration or a light snack." After the reception, he returned to Earth with several monsters where he chased after the Power Rangers when they escaped the Theater. Eye Guy was one of six monsters to grow and fight the Thunderzords, where he was destroyed by one of Tigerzord's fireballs. Eye Guy was later featured in "Countdown to Destruction" and was one of the many monsters that aided King Mondo in raiding the Phantom Ranger's home planet. Eye Guy was last seen in the finale of Lightspeed Rescue when Queen Bansheera attempted to open a gateway to the Shadow World. He was among the undead monsters seen in the gateway. Eye Guy was also one of the villains in the original "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" video game for the Super Nintendo console. He was the third level boss in this game, where he was portrayed as a big, slow-moving, lumbering brute rather than a fast-moving monster. Like the game's first level boss Bones, he was fought in different phases, where after his body was destroyed, the game player had to destroy his main eye that floated in mid-air. Enemies *Thomas "Tommy" Oliver *Billy Cranston *Aisha Campbell *Adam Park *Rocky DeSantos *Kimberly Ann Hart *Zachary "Zack" Taylor *Trini Kwan *Jason Lee Scott Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Brutes Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil from the Past Category:In Love Category:Evil Creation Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters